A Tour to Remember
by Donghae Oppa
Summary: When Mitchie left camp, she expected to go back to life like a normal kid. But what happens when Shane shows up at her doorstep ready to rock? Srry, not good at summaries. R&R plz! SEQUEL IN WORKS!
1. Canoeing again

"Shane, why are we going in circles again

"Shane, why are we going in circles again?" I asked laughing.

"Mitchie, don't you like going in circles?" he replied. "Here" he gave me a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"A note. And my cell, personal email, and home phone. I actually check this email. Read the note first." _Will you be my girlfriend? _It said. I looked up at Shane. He smiled. I grinned stupidly at him. I was speechless.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He said in a superfluous mocking tone.

"Ye-yeah, of course!" I said Shane smiled and leaned in. I was so shocked that I couldn't figure out what he was doing. Was he going to tell me a secret? Was he going to push me off the boat?

"I love you Mitchie Torres." He whispered and kissed me. Well, I guess that answered my question.

"I love you too, rockstar." I said.


	2. AfterJam

After Jam

After Jam

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Oh yeah

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Been feeling lost Cant find the words to say

Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I wanna be

Oh next to you, and you next to me

Ohh... I need to find you Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you (I need to find you)

I gotta find you (yeah)

Your the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you (I need to find you)

I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

Your the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you Yeaeaahhh

I gotta find you...

* * *

"Shane, I cant believe that this is the last day I'm going to see you!" I said, trying hard not to cry. It was the AfterJam, where Shane and I performed our mixed up weird remix of This is Me and Gotta Find You.

"Don't worry Mitchie. I'm going on tour, but don't tell anyone. Its starting August 3rd. And, Connect 3 is starting in your town first, courtesy of me. And, take this." He said, handing me a rather large bag. "I got Nate to get this for you." He said when I was looking quite confused, no one was allowed off campus, but people were allowed to come on campus.

"Thanks, Shane." I smiled genuinely.

"Hey, Mitchie?" A small, feminine voice came. It was Tess, the mean girl of camp.

"Yeah, Tess." I replied. I had forgiven her, and we were somewhat friends now.

"I hope to see you next year. Here's my email and phone. Dont call between 3 and 4. My mom has a fanchat then. It gets really crazy. I will be seeing you next year, right?" She said. Her perfect blonde hair was less shiny, and her eyes were red. Perhaps because it was the last day of camp?

"Well, I'll call and email, but I really dont know if I'll see you next year. I dont know if my parents can afford it anymore..." I told her. For the first time, I saw her give me a smile. Before she could respond, Shane interrupted our conversasion.

"She'll be going back. Dont worry. And, I'll be coming back to teach singing too." Shane said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" Tess screamed. "Sorry. I thought that this was only for good PR." She said, looking confused.

"Well, it was, but I decided to change my mind. This place really rocks, and I'll come back." He replied.

"Okay, well see you next year Shane. Mitchie, if your mom can't pay this time, I'll gladly pay for you. You'll definitely be the next Camp Rock legend. No worries." SHe said.

"Its okay, I had the best summer ever. I think I'll try to get some of my own money. Thanks for the offer, though." I smiled at her.

"You'll have enough money to buy a tour bus by next year." Shane mumbled in a manner so low I could hardly hear anything. It sounded like a bunch of blahs.

"Bye Shane. See you August 3rd. I'll try and get tickets" I said, hoping to make him happy. In reality, there was no way I could actually get tickets with my budget.

"Okay. See you" He said. He gave me one last kissed before he hopped into his limo with Nate and Kevin. I turned around to talk to Tess

"Okay, well I'll see you soon too. Call, I get really bored in the school year. TJ's always busy and I always want someone to talk to. Bye." She said

"Yeah, I'll call soon. Bye, have a nice school year."

How did u like it?

R&R please!


	3. Back On Tour

I soggily turned on the TV again

I soggily turned on the TV again. Ah, yet another Connect 3 interview. "Now, that the school year has started, Connect 3 is back on tour!" Screamed the overexcited announcer.

"Shane, Any clues for us on the surprise?" she asked. Wait, what surprise?? Shane hadnt told me anything. What the heck was going on? Then quite suddenly, the phone rang. I jumped and fell on the ground.

"Hey Mitchie" came Caitlyn's voice.

"Hey Caitlyn" I replied.

"Its been forever!!" She yelled in the phone

"Chill, its only a month, and by the way, I can hear you perfectly fine, Caitlyn."

"You know the Connect 3 tour? Well, its coming to your town first!! And, guess what?"

"Yeah?"

"I JUST MOVED TO YOUR TOWN!! EEEEEEEEEEEP and wait for it..."She said. A knock came from the door.

"Come on in" I said to the door.

"So Caitlyn, you going back to Camp Rock next summer?" I asked, completely unaware that there was a tall muscular guy with black hair smiling down at me while I was chatting.

"Yeah, I go every year. You?" she said. Before I could answer her question, someone else did so for me.

"Yup, she's going back." It said. I turned around and saw Shane Gray standing there.

"Is he there?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yup, thanks Caitlyn. I'll see you at the concert. I finally got tickets." I said. Shane took it away.

"Bye, Mitchie. See you later!"Caitlyn said and hung up.

"What was that for? Why did you take my tickets away and rip them up?" I said.

"You wont be needing them. Anyways, I could get you front row seats if you wanted them." He chuckled. "I want you to wear black tight jeans, a red leather jacket, and a black tank. Preferably the ones I gave you. Also, pack up enough clothes for a 10 day trip. No questions, please." He smiled. I did as he told, and it took me about 3 hours to do so. He was actually unbelievably patient, considering the fact that he was usually like a bipolar kid. "Come On, lets go." He said, pulling me into his Connect 3 tour bus. He handed me a backstage pass, just like the one that he already had on.

"Shane, wont I need my ticket so I can go see you? I mean, whats the point of going backstage without seeing the concert?" I asked, looking confused.

"You'll see." was his short answer. There was a devilish smile on his face, like he had some type of secret that was hiding behind this weirdness. We reached the backstage of the center in no time, and started to unload the stuff. "Take this." He said, handing me a guitar.

"Whats this for?" I asked, looking at the signature Connect 3 guitar. "Shane, whats all this for?" I asked again.

"You'll be needing it. We're doing sound check right now. Come on." He said, pulling me into his fierce grip and into the backstage area. I wish he would tell me I was sound checking when I wasnt going to sing or anything, but he never said a word. "Grab the guitar and tune." He said, passing me a signature metalic red guitar tuner. This was easy, I thought. I was just helping them wam up and tune. I looked at the ground while I was tuning. "Remember Play My Music? Well, we've made it a duet. We are singing it and Jason and Nate are backup singers. Hows that?" He said looking quite excited.

"Wh-what? who's we? You mean me as well?!" I said, in shock and horror.

"Come on, we're live in 3,2,1" He said, handing me a microphone. Here goes nothing, I thought. Shane got out and introduced me. I smiled at all the curious Connect 3 fans.

"This, is Mitchie Torres, my girlfriend. Sorry, fans. We will be singing my hit song as a duet! Have fun tonight, guys." He said to the disappointed fans.

Turn on that radio

As loud as it can go

Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground

Say goodbye to all my fears

One good song and they dissppear

And nothing in the world can bring me down

Hand Clapping

Hip Shaking

Heart Breaking

There's no faking

What you feel

When you're right at home, yeah

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control and I'm never letting go

No, no I just want to play my music Woo

Music Got my six string on my back

Don't need anything but that

Everything I want is here with me

So forget that fancy car I don't need to go that far

What's driving me is following my dreams Yeah

Hand Clapping

Earth Shaking

Heart Breaking

There's no faking

What you feel

When you're on a roll, yeah

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control and I'm never letting go

No, no I just want to play my music

I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like Without the sounds of all my heroes

Singing all my favorite songs

So I can sing along

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control and I'm never letting go

No, no I just want to play my music

Music's in my soul I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control and I'm never letting go

No, no I just want to play my music

All night long

* * *

**PLEASE R&R**


	4. Caitlyn!

My sweaty hands were barely alive, my ears basicaly deaf from all the screaming fans. Annoying. But, at least they liked me. I sat backstage with a cup of water. Supposedly, Red Bull is bad for the voice.

"Mitchie, stop drinking Red Bull if you want to sing" Shane had said. It was all too obvious, he was a pro at things that I never even thought about. Sigh.

"Shane, what other song do I get to perform with you again?" I asked

"Geez, Mitchie, I've told you a million times, This Is Me. And, you're on in 5...4...3...2...1..." He said as the bronze curtains flew up from the Anehein Stadium. I was wearing a blue sparkly top, knee high boots, and skinny dark jeans by now. Shane had made me change into them a minute before we had started the song.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Shane's voice came tumbling in. He had his gold microphone and was wearing exactly the same outfit I was, but his top was... looser, and his boots were... less feminine. So, I guess that was part of the surprise...

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

We finished the song with a loud bang from the drums.

"Mitchie, that was great, and now, we get to go to Los Angeles." He said, smiling at me.

"WHAT?! You mean you, dont you?" I said. No way was I going on tour with his band, they're way too good for me.

"No, I mean we. Thats the second part of the surprise. You see, its arranged that you will be going on tour with Connect 3 along with Peggy and Caitlyn." He smiled.

"Wait, I saw Peggy, but I never saw Caitllyn... Were was she?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"She was behind stage, all of the acoustics were courtesy of her. Oh, and you dont mind sharing a room with her and Peggy, do you?"

"Of course not, but where is she now?"

"She's in your room with Peggy. Go check your room out. Its pretty cool" He smiled. The Connect 3 tour bus was gigantic, there were 3 rooms, one was currently ours, another was Shane, Nate, and Jason's, and the final one was just there. Each room had 3 oak beds, 2 of them were bunks, yet they were very elegant. There were gold Connect 3 signature bedsets for each of them, with a little name tag on them.

"Shane, why are your things so fancy shmancy?" I asked. He laughed.

"Who do you think I am, some run of the mill kid? I'm Shane Gray, I have 3 limos 4 tour busses, and a 5 story mansion." He said laughing "Why cant I spoil my girlfriend and her best friends?" He continued. I continued to look around. The bathrooms were large, a small bedroom size. The sinks were pure glossed marble. The armani personalized towels hung from a glass stand. The large jacuzzi had Paul Mitchel shampoo, conditioner, and leave in conditioner. There was a curler, straightener, and a crimper set on the sides, along with a blow dryer. A signature Connect 3 rug sat at the base of a dome glass shower, and a roll of toilet paper with a Connect 3 stamp was hanging from the gilded gold stand. The darkly tinted door was frightening, you could see if other people were there, so it seemed like they could see you!

"Shane, this is amazing!" I said, speechless

"I thought that you would like it. And, by the way, a girl by the name of Katie called your cellphone when you were on stage." He chuckled.

"Uh Oh, she hates me, she threw me into a trashcan in sixth grade. I'll call her back later." I said. Shane gave me a quick kiss and I walked back into the room. Caitlyn was settled on the top bunk, Peggy on the bottom. That left me the individual bunk.

"Mitchie! I missed you soooooo much! Its been such a long time! How was my producin?" Caitlyn said giving me a hug. Peggy walked next to us too.

"Caitlyn, your producing was amazing! Peggy, you were really good too! But guys, how was I? I messed up a little, didn't you hear me? I was horible! I replied

"Mitchie, you were great, I did worse than you. My string broke in the middle of the song!" Peggy said laughing.

"Well, I guess we can call that a concert, can't we?" I said, laughing. Peggy and Caitlyn joined in on me. We hopped onto our beds and called it a day.


	5. Authors Note:Sequel

**A/N: I should have done this earlier, but here are some updates. I am in process of writing a sequel, called Camp Tour. Give me feedback. Also, I own nothing. If I did own something, Mitchie and Shane would have kissed by the end. Yeah, so um... tell me if I should write a sequel or not. :) Thanks!**

**xoxoBellaECullenxoxo**


End file.
